Dangers Of Love
by Tecnafan
Summary: Sequel to love across the realms. Finally Tecna & Timmy are getting married. But little did they know their special day was going to turn into a fight for their lives! Rated T just in case... R&R Sorry summary isn't the best.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so this is the sequel to Love Across The Realms. (So if you haven't read it then you won't understand most of this one.)**

**Now where we left off was Tecna being brutally hit by a surprise attack from the Lovix Hunters.**

Chapter 1: Returning A Favour

The Lovix Hunters smiled proudly at their new achievement.

"But Ogron, won't they realize we know about her powers and will be ready for us?" Duman asked.

"They are all no match for us. And I know when exactly to strike," Ogron smiled wickedly as his plan unfolded in his head.

xxxXxxxXxxx

"Timmy we're coming!" Musa shouted as they all ran into the smoke and debris, but froze to see Timmy walking out with Tecna unconscious in his arms, burned and scratched but okay.

"Send everyone back inside," Miss Faragonda whispered to Miss Griselda.

This left the winx, specialists, and Miss Faragonda outside.

Timmy laid Tecna on the ground and he knelt next to her. He gently rubbed the few scars and burns. Timmy would seek his revenge on whoever did this.

"Whatever you're going to say Timmy, you're over reacting!" Riven quickly said before Timmy got into his lame love mode.

"I'm not over reacting," Timmy took a deep breath. "She's still breathing so I know she's okay," Timmy learned from being on the Omega Dimension that he did worry too much, and he learned to just take what's happened like a bullet.

"What happened to you guys?" Bloom asked.

"That's the thing," Timmy took another deep breath to relax himself, "We don't know. Four huge balls of energy came shooting down..."

"Well those were powerful. They knocked out every window in the school!" Sky said. Just as he said this more debris came falling from the sky.

"Is she going to be okay?" Stella asked.

Miss Faragonda looked at her. She shot a burst of magic at her. "There, that should help with her recovery. She's already about to regain consciousness."

Tecna started tossing and turning. Timmy hoped his fiancé would only walk away from what he's seen and no broken bones or such. "No!" she shot up. She looked up at her nervous friends.

"Shhhh its okay sweetie," Flora said in her comforting voice, "Everything's over."

"Are you okay? Anything hurt?" Timmy cupped her head in his hands.

"I'm fine," Tecna coughed. "A few scratches never hurt anyone." Timmy helped Tecna up onto her feet. Yup, she was going to be just fine.

"Tecna is such a miracle," Timmy smiled in his head.

"What were those things?" Tecna asked.

Miss Faragonda cleared all the smoke and guided them to where they hit the ground. The closer they got to it; they all got an eerie feeling.

"Do you guys feel that negative energy?" Layla shivered.

"What you guys are feeling is the energy from The Lovix Hunters," Miss Faragonda explained.

"How do you know for sure it was them?" Bloom asked.

"When you've encountered enemies of all kinds you learn to know these things," she replied softly.

"But if they know that means..." Tecna couldn't even finish. She realised something, they knew where she was and it was only a matter of time before they would show up in person.

"We'll protect you from them. Don't you worry," Musa replied.

"Yeah, you saved the entire magical dimension by closing the portal on Tides..." Layla said.

"Don't remind me," Tecna frowned.

"Let me finish. You saved all of us; it's time for us to return the favour," Layla continued.

"No, I won't let you. Listen, I don't want to think of any of you guys hurt badly."

"Well it could happen to you too, and we want to be there for you sweetie," Flora hugged her.

Tecna sighed, "Fine." She couldn't say no to Flora's cooing; it was too hard to resist.

Everyone else returned to the party except Tecna and Timmy, they returned up to her room.

"Timmy I know there coming soon!" Tecna flopped on her bed, "Why does this have to happen?"

Timmy sat on the edge of Tecna's bed; she sat up and cuddled next to him.

"Maybe this is fate," he ran his fingers through her hair, "This might be something that is supposed to happen."

"Well I don't like fate very much," Tecna frowned.

"Well...if they are coming...we'll have to get married that much sooner."

Tecna smiled for a minute, but then began to sob.

"What's wrong?" Timmy asked.

"Timmy I'm scared," Tecna cried.

Even he was shocked by this response; she never said she was scared...ever!

**Chapter One finished.**

**Okay next chapter will take place one month after this night. Which is where the real story begins, this is just the very continuation to the first story. I just wanted a huge cliff hanger ending for the first story. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Preparations

_Brides Side_

"Stella! You're pulling too tight!" Tecna complained. She was exhausted from Stella running her around every day for the past month... but this is what Timmy wanted, married quick. She even completely forgot about the Lovix Hunters and their attack a month back.

"Nonsense," Stella zipped up the back of her dress finally.

"I think it's a bit tight," Layla added.

"Its fine," Tecna looked at herself in the mirror. Her dress flowing onto the ground and back up to the spaghetti straps on her shoulders. She looked behind her at her six brides mates: Musa, Layla, Stella, Flora, Bloom, and Eve. Each in the gown her and Stella decided on; lavender strapless ones with a small bow in the front.

She stumbled over to the window, tripping over gown and heels.

"Are you sure you want to wear those heels? They are a bit high," Flora said.

"It's fine, really. It's only for one day."

"Well I'd hate to see you fall," Eve giggled.

"Come here," Stella pulled Tecna over to a seat in front of a mirror.

Stella twisted her hair and struck tons of bobby pins in it. By the end it was in a bun.

"Enough bobby pins?" Musa joked.

Stella looked out the window of Tecna's dorm and frowned.

"Yo, what's wrong now Stell?" Musa asked.

"The florists don't have the right flowers like I wanted! Those won't match inside of the room!" Stella ran out if the room.

"We better go and make sure Stella doesn't rip someone's head off," Musa said.

"Yeah," Tecna giggled. "I'll just go see Timmy..."

"You can't do that," Bloom said.

"Why not?" Tecna asked.

"It's bad luck to see the groom before the wedding."

They all ran out of the room leaving Tecna and Eve sitting on her bed.

Tecna sighed, "Bloom's crazy Earth superstitions."

"So it's possible...you can use magic to transform the inside of a room to anything and it will look the same on the outside?" Eve asked. She was just getting used to everything magic could do.

"Yup, I have seen what it looks like downstairs already. It looks like a classic church Bloom told me about. But Stella wanted the extreme look. So right at the front there's like a huge balcony for some reason."

"Wow. Your friend Stella really wants dramatic," Eve said.

Suddenly eight little pixies came bursting in.

"What are those...?" Eve whispered to Tecna.

"Oh, this is Amore, Chatta, Digit, Lockette, Piff, and Tune," she told Eve, "Oh and this is Jolly and Livy." Tecna didn't really get to see the pixies anymore, they all moved back to Pixie Village. It was just much safer for them.

"Oh what a surprise," she hugged all of them. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Well..." Jolly started.

"We saw the hunters!" Lockette freaked.

Tecna and Eve both gasped, "You saw them!?"

"In the forest, these four men we're creeping through the forest," Digit said. "Animals ran away in fear."

"Which wasn't very nice at all," Tune added.

"What should we do?" Eve asked.

"Well this is why we are here," Chatta said. "Show her Amore."

Amore pulled out a flower. It shimmered; gleaming all the colours of the rainbow. Piff came in and pinned it to the top of her dress.

"Thanks Piff," Tecna held her.

"What a strange flower," Eve looked at it.

"It's not some ordinary flower. That flower is the only thing that will protect you from them," Digit said.

"I still don't get how it's going to help..." Tecna said.

"Ninfea made it using a special spell," Livy replied. **(Ninfea is the guardian of the codex at Pixie Village)**

"What's the spell?" Eve asked the little pixie.

"I...I can't remember," Livy smiled sheepishly.

"I'll trust Ninfea," Tecna said then frowned, "I have to tell Timmy...but I'm not supposed to see him. Could you all go and tell him to be on the lookout."

"I'm on it," Livy said. The rest of the pixies followed her.

XxxxxxxxxXXXXxXXxxx

_Meanwhile Groom's side_

Down on the other side of the school Timmy and the specialists we're getting ready.

"You know...Stella's probably torching Tecna right now," Riven joked.

"It's her thing," Timmy rolled his eyes. "But I'll be sure to thank her for everything she's done."

Riven got up and opened the door and a swarm of pixies came flying in.

"We're under attack!" Riven freaked and ducked.

"Dude, it's just the pixies," Brandon laughed.

"What are you guys doing here?" Timmy asked Digit.

"We've got an urgent message," Chatta said.

"Okay, we're listening," Sky said.

"The Lovix Hunters! They're here!" Lockette replied.

The specialists gasped, Timmy's eyes widened, "No...Is Tecna alright?"

"She's perfectly fine. Just a little shocked, but fine." Digit said.

"How do you guys know for sure?" Riven asked, not convinced.

The pixies retold the story, and told them about how Tecna was protected.

"Well, just in case," Timmy slid his ray gun into his suit; the others did the same with their weapons.

"That's not very gentlemen like," Tune said.

"It's for someone's safety," Amore replied, "He loves her Tune!" Timmy began to turn red a bit.

"Besides, I can't completely trust a flower," Riven said.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Nabu yelled.

Stella and Bloom both walked in, "It's time to begin," Stella smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

**Apologies, too much homework to squeeze in writing :(**

**Oh and tecnawinx... yes I've watched some of season 4 in English. I hate their voices so much, the voices they had for them in Italian we're actually pretty good. But what is really making me upset is that no one on YouTube seems to post season 4 episode 2 in English! There's a cute TxT moment I wanted to hear in English! ):**

Chapter 3: Wedding Crashers

"See you at the front," Musa winked at Tecna. The winx proceeded down the aisle.

"This is it," Tecna took a deep breath. She looked out a nearby window while she waited; thunder and lightning crashed and boomed right outside. Earlier it was sunny and no clouds could be seen. "Strange." Tecna shrugged it off.

"Are you ready honey?" Tecna's father held out his hand.

Tecna smiled, "I'm ready." They proceeded down the aisle on cue.

X X x x X x X X x x x X x

"Psst," Timmy whispered to Brandon as he waited for his beloved to show herself. "Have you seen anything...strange yet?"

"Dude calm down. No I haven't seen anything...hey is that Tecna!?" Brandon gasped in awe.

If Timmy wasn't paying attention to what he was doing, his jaw might have dropped all the way to the floor. Seeing Tecna like this, it was just like his dreams. This was his dream come true, no wait...better.

"Way to go man," Riven slapped him on the back.

"Shhhh!" Timmy winked. Tecna had reached the front and she and Timmy stood in the front together, finally.

"Wow...Tec you look amazing," Timmy whispered quietly to her.

"Not too bad yourself," Tecna giggled.

The wedding went on as usual. But Tecna felt an eerie feeling suddenly...they were here. When the next opportunity came, she had to tell him. At the next moment she had an opportunity to tell him she did.

"Timmy," she whispered to him.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"They're here. The hunters, I can feel them...in this room. Right now," she told him, trying to keep her cool.

"I'm here to protect you," Timmy reassured.

She could hear the rumble of thunder, another sign they were indeed here. "But where are they?" Tecna sighed.

They said their I do's and finally they heard their words, you may kiss the bride.

Suddenly the lights flickered off and soon Tecna felt a pair of cold hand pin her hands to her back and another hand covering her mouth. Tecna tried so hard to scream but nothing would come out, she tried to wiggle her way out but the figure was like concrete. Tecna felt them drag her somewhere but it was still dark...they were still in the ballroom.

"You monsters..." Tecna said under her breath. She knew what they wanted to do, show everyone just how weak she was to them.

The lights came back on.

Tecna turned her head around to see who was holding her, a frightening man with purple hair...Duman she remembered. He jerked her head back forward, out of view of himself.

It took a minute for everyone to realise who the four men were and what was going on. The crowd gasped but no one dared to move, knowing how dangerous these men are.

"Tecna..." Timmy frowned. The winx and specialists came up running up.

"The flower said it would protect her..."Musa whispered.

"We'll see, maybe it's only going to stop them from taking her power," Layla said.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Ogron nodded at Gantlos, he clapped his hand sending out a shockwave knocking them all to the ground.

"Let her go Ogron!" Timmy yelled furiously and stood up.

Ogron smiled wickedly and walk towards Timmy. "The kid actually has some guts to stick up for his girlfriend. How sweet but it won't save her."

Duman sent a shock of energy into Tecna and everyone could hear her screaming in pain through a covered mouth. He finally released Tecna and she collapsed unconscious at their feet.

The lights blacked out again and when Stella finally filled the room with light the hunters and Tecna were gone.

"How could I let this happen...?" Timmy fell to his knees.

"Obviously you don't know what you're up against," Riven added.

"Riven I don't need your comments right now! They will pay."

"Tecna may be very weak to them, but they aren't immune to US," Bloom said.

"She's right, Tecna won't win a fight against them but all of us can," Musa said.

They went to Faragonda right away.

"We're going after them and we need to know where they would be," Layla said strongly, hoping to prove they were brave enough to do it.

"There is only one place they would take her. The destroyed realm of Joy, that's where they have taken all the other Lovix Fairies."

"You don't think it's too dangerous for us to go?" Stella asked.

"The danger Tecna is in...If she isn't careful the hunters will take her powers and destroy the rest of the universe," Faragonda frowned, she was being very serious.

They all ran out the door, as if there was no tomorrow.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

Meanwhile Tecna was starting to come back to consciousness.

"Ow.... where am I?" Tecna tried to clear her blurry vision. She was in a very dark room with walls made of stone. She tried to get up but found her right leg chained to the floor.

Tecna began to sob, "It's not a dream...it's all real."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Destination Joy

The Hunters stepped out from the darkness. They all stood over her.

"What do YOU want?" Tecna turned her back to them.

"You know what we want," Ogron growled at her.

She felt one of them unlock the ankle chain.

Suddenly one of them violently pulled her up and just like before, pinned her hands to her back.

"I want to be let go!" Tecna said to them.

"You know that won't happen," Ogron replied from behind her.

Tecna tried to wiggle herself from his clutches but they were like steel.

"Do you want us to shock you again?" Ogron threatened.

"No..." Tecna hung her head.

"Good girl, now let's go. We've got worlds to rule," Ogron said and he urged her forward towards the door.

"I just need one minute be let go and maybe I can fly out of here," Tecna thought.

She felt Ogron's feet behind hers. She lifted her foot and stabbed her heel into Ogron's foot.

"Ow!" Ogron let her go and she ran.

"Let's go Lovix!" she shouted and she transformed into her fairy form.

"Oh you just made a big mistake fairy," Duman approached her and transformed into a massive hawk. The others (including Ogron) came towards her.

She flew down the twisting cold halls of what felt like a prison.

"You can't outrun us fairy!" Anagan said. Tecna didn't know where she was going; everything was so dark, she had nowhere to hide. It went on the same for a few more minutes until finally they got her cornered.

"Give it up Tecna, you can't defeat us," Ogron smiled.

Tecna created a ball of energy and shot it at Ogron. He caught it in midair and absorbed it into himself. She tried again with multiple attacks hoping Ogron would get confused. But just like before, absorbed it as if it were nothing.

"Oh no...I can't defeat them with my magic. They will just absorb it," Tecna thought to herself. She began to panic.

Gantlos clapped his hand to create a shockwave. Tecna quickly put a shield up but found it didn't help. The shield broke into a million pieces just like glass and Tecna was sent careening through the stone wall behind her.

"Piece of cake," Duman said as he detransformed from his hawk form. The hunters walked carefully through the hole in the wall.

"Now where did she go...?" Anagan asked.

"Here she is," Ogron smiled and pulled an unconscious Tecna out of the stone rubble. "She should know it's no use running."

"Or try to defeat us," Anagan added.

"Is she okay?" Gantlos asked. He knew he always used a stronger attacked than intended.

Duman picked Tecna up, "Even If she's not okay...why should you be worried? She's just a fairy."

"Trust me. She'll be no more than a pile of fairy dust like the rest of Lovix fairies when we're done with her," Ogron said.

Duman, Anagan, and Gantlos followed Ogron down even further in the castle.

"So where do you want to rule first?" Ogron asked proudly.

"I was thinking Magix. It seems like such a peaceful place. Might as well crush it to pieces," Anagan replied.

"And think of all the people we could rule...fairies, witches, and specialists. No one could stop us," Duman smiled.

"I like the way you guys are thinking," Ogron smiled. "Well the faster we suck the magic out of her the faster we can start our reign of ruling."

xXxxxXXxXxXXXXXXxX

"We'll get her back in one piece," Musa tried to comfort Timmy.

"Or pieces...all the same," Riven walked out from the back of the squad.

"Riven...how could you even joke about something like that?!" Musa told him.

"Hey...Timmy knows I'm kidding!" Riven looked at Timmy for reassurance. "Right?" Timmy couldn`t even look at Riven; it disgusted him. Riven may be his roommate, but a cold hearted roommate at that.

"Hey, I think we're approaching Joy!" Layla ran to the front of the ship.

They all gazed at Joy. It was barren, rocky tundra.

"This doesn't look joyful at all!" Stella frowned.

"You have to understand Stella...the hunters have destroyed and lived here for years," Bloom replied.

"There are no plants or anything...how sad. Everything's so...lifeless," Flora replied sadly. It hurt her to know that the planet had no healthy plants.

"And that's exactly where we need to go..." Brandon pointed at the only thing standing up. A huge castle, but there was nothing happy about this castle; it was filled with gargoyles, the depressing crumbling scenery, and the occasional thunder bolts.

They landed in front of the castle.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Two Horrible Choices

Tecna blinked her eyes a few times to clear her surroundings. She attempted to get up, but instead found herself strapped very tightly to some sort of stone slab. The straps we're very painful on her ankles and wrists, but it's not like anyone was going to fix them.

"Let me out!" Tecna yelled as she pulled on the straps, hoping to break them. "Let me out!"

"Tecna...you're only hurting yourself," Ogron looked down on her, he stroked her cheek softly. "It'll be over soon."

His touch felt so cold. Tecna felt tears roll down her cheeks, "Please..." She knew her pleading wouldn't help, but this was her life on the line.

Duman suddenly burst in, he looked worried.

"Sir," he started, "We've got some trespassers. Look!" He created an orb and it showed the Winx and specialists landing in front of the castle. They all had fear spilled across their faces...well except Riven.

"I knew they'd come," Tecna smiled.

Ogron growled, "Go get Gantlos and Anagan." He then turned his attention back to Tecna, "We're getting this over with, right now." Duman left.

Tecna's heart fell; she never wanted any of this. No Lovix, no hunters, no disturbed wedding! Tecna really wanted to have another fight, to show them what she is really made of.

"My friend's will stop you," Tecna blurted out.

"And what exactly makes you think that?" Ogron asked.

"You aren't immune to Enchantix magic," Tecna smiled, it was true.

Duman, Anagan and Gantlos came in.

"Yeah, but they won't win a fight against your Lovix," Ogron replied.

Tecna watched as each of the hunters stood on each side of her. Gantlos stood at her feet, Ogron stood at her head, Anagan to her right and Duman at her left. They each joined hands and Ogron started saying an ancient spell. Even to Tecna's knowledge she couldn't understand the language. The room suddenly became windy, and a vortex opened on the ceiling.

"Yes...it's working!" Ogron smiled and his eyes shone bright red for a second.

"Please! Stop!" Tecna pleaded.

Suddenly something glowed from Tecna.

"Hey! Wait! What's going on?!" Duman panicked. All four of the hunters felt like they were being struck by lightning. She watched in surprise as all four of her enemies collapse to the ground one by one.

Everything was still and quiet. She still didn't understand what just happened. One second she was about to lose all hope and power, and the next her enemies are all over the ground.

"What...just happened?" Tecna gasped.

She heard Ogron get up, he looked down at her, "What did you just do?!" he growled.

"I...don't know!" Tecna replied.

Ogron threatened again, "Don't lie to me Tecna. What did you do?"

Duman, Anagan, and Gantlos stumbled to their feet.

"What just happened...?" Anagan stumbled over to Tecna and Ogron.

"We can try all we want...she won't say anything," Ogron sighed.

"She's one pesky fairy," Duman frowned. Then suddenly Duman saw the flower shimmering at him, "Where did you get this?" he got close and tried to touch it. The flower glowed as before and Duman collapsed to the grown but regained consciousness a few seconds later.

"Thank you Ninfea," Tecna thought happily. She wasn't totally hopeless yet.

"How could she get...?" Gantlos couldn't finish.

Ogron growled, "Answer us fairy!"

"Pixies!" Tecna accidently blurted out. She quickly bit her lip, saying this she knew the pixies were in danger now.

"Those pixies from Pixie Village...I should have know," Ogron mumbled.

"Now what are we going to do now sir? We can't take her powers now," Anagan asked.

"Not unless she takes the stupid thing off," Gantlos added.

Ogron suddenly knew a way of getting it off of her. "Tecna, you finally have a choice..."

"I'm listening," Tecna replied; she waited to hear the worst.

"You either take the flower off, or we will destroy all your friends out there. Pretty simple," Ogron smiled.

**Yeah, so sorry for the wait. Things have popped up, no need for questions.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Quiet Time

"No! I won't do it!" Tecna said.

"Your choice..."Duman replied.

"Oh and we'll have special plans for Timmy," Ogron added, hoping she'll give in.

"What...what will you do to him!?" Tecna asked, fearful of the answer.

"We can do many things..." Anagan said.

"You'll find out...when it's time. It makes things more fun for us," Ogron shrugged.

"Don't hurt him!" Tecna pleaded.

"We won't lay a finger on him and you're friends. If you would do the pleasure of removing the flower," Ogron said.

Tecna knew that Ogron was lying. He would still hurt her friends. But she believed in her friends, she knew they could beat them. "You can't trick me."

"Your choice," Gantlos shrugged. They each unstrapped her finally but she didn't have a chance of getting away. Ogron grabbed her tightly and tied her hands with some rope behind her back.

"You won't get away with this," Tecna frowned.

"Watch us," Anagan chuckled.

"I'm going to ask you one more time; give us the flower," Ogron sighed.

"No." Tecna replied angrily.

"I'll put her in a safe place, just until...ends have been made then," Ogron said. The three other hunters disappeared into the darkness. Tecna was nervous about him saying ends-have-been-made.

Ogron lead her down many twisting hallway.

"Where are you taking me?" Tecna demanded.

"You'll find out soon enough," he replied. She fought against Ogron, but no matter how hard she tried he kept pulling her. She felt so weak, Ogron was like steel, inhuman more like.

Tecna hung her head as Ogron lead her down many paths, then finally down a long flight of stairs. As they descended it got dark and darker, the only available light was torches along the walls. Down there was even more halls. Finally they stopped in front of an old wooden door.

"You're really going out of your way you know," Tecna rolled her eyes.

"Oh but you have some friends you should really meet," Ogron opened the door. Inside was a foggy room, Tecna couldn't tell how far it stretched.

He grabbed Tecna roughly and threw her in the room. He knew he didn't need to use any anti-magic barriers, with her hands tied behind her back there was no way of transforming or making any spells.

"It's time for you to stay quiet for awhile," Ogron said and slammed the door, then locked it.

Tecna stumbled to her feet and went straight to the door. She tried kicking her heels into the door hoping to create a hole in the door so her friends might be able to hear her.

"Let me out Ogron!" Tecna tried so hard to hold back her tears, "Let me out!" She listened carefully and realised Ogron was long gone.

"This is so...frustrating," Tecna frowned. She walked over to a pile of cushions and sat down on them. She started to cry, "They can't lock me up forever, can they?"

Tecna fell into a sad sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXX

Meanwhile Tecna's friends stepped cautiously into the hunter's lair. Timmy pulled out one of his many gadgets. Pressing many buttons he made a virtual 3D map of the castle.

"Okay, we're right here," Timmy pointed at a room with 11 green dots. "Each one represents one of us. They're all green because we all have good energy."

"Will they find the hunters and Tecna?" Stella asked.

"Let's see," Timmy took a deep breath. He fiddled with more buttons until a small green dot appeared deep under the castle.

"That must be her," Sky said.

"They must have locked her up down there," Musa said.

They started their walk towards Tecna.

"Do you think they know we are here?" Flora asked.

"I'm hoping not," Bloom replied.

A few minutes later they walked into a grand empty room.

While they were walking Timmy played with his gadget more and finally got it to show where the hunters were. Four red dots showed and they were coming closer to them. His gadget began to beep wildly.

"Timmy would you shut that thing up?" Riven yelled. "They're going to find us."

"That's why it's beeping! They're coming this way!" Timmy pointed ahead into a pitch black hallway.

The girls all nodded at each other, it was time for Enchantix. They each transformed one by one.

"Let's shine some light on things," Stella winked. She shot one of her sun orbs into the darkness and heard it hit someone.

"Way to go Stell!" Bloom said.

"Which one of you pixie's threw that?!" Ogron stepped out with the other out of the dark hallway.

Stella raised her hand proudly. She shot a few more shots at them and watched them barely dodge her attacks. "This is kind of fun."

"Don't get over confident," Layla whispered to her.

"Now it's our turn," Ogron said as him and the others seemed to vanish out of thin air.

"Uhm...where did they do?" Bloom scanned the room.

Anagan, Gantlos, Duman and Ogron appeared behind them. They sent blasts of energy knocking some of the girls to the ground for a minute. The girls went to attack Duman and Anagan while the guys were set on Ogron.

The guys each stood around Gantlos and Ogron, they were ready with their weapons.

Helia made the first move and used his laser strings to try and trip him. Instead Ogron grabbed the strings and knocked Helia backwards into the darkness.

Timmy and Brandon tried both taking on Gantlos but each was sent flying through the air. Timmy felt his gadget slip out from his pocket and smash to pieces.

"No!" Timmy ran over to see the damage done. He analyzed it, the gizmo was to broken to be fixed at this time now.

"While they are all fighting, we should go rescue Tecna," Brandon whispered.

"But my gadgets broken, it'll take forever to find her," Timmy frowned.

"We have a rough idea where she is though...it won't hurt to try," Brandon said. They both slipped out of the room without being seen. The others continued to fight for their lives.

Duman morphed into a giant tiger. He let out a roar that would scare anybody.

"Ivy wrap!" Flora twirled and shot it onto the floor beneath the beast. The ground rumbled and ivy came up and wrapped itself around him. With his giant sharp claws he cut himself free of the ivy.

"Aaaaah!" Flora yelled in pain. She fell to her knees in pain.

"That takes care of her," Duman detransformed into his normal form.

"Flora!" Musa flew over and helped her to her feet.

"Thank you," Flora gasped.

XxxxxXxxxxxxxxxXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I think she's this way!" Timmy pointed down one hall.

"No way! She's this way," Brandon pointed in another direction.

"I looked at the thing more...it's this way!" Timmy replied and ran down his way.

"Whatever dude," Brandon mumbled and ran after him. "I still thinking you're making a mistake."

**Sorry for the wait, I have another story on the go.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Mix Up

Awhile later the hunters were exhausted, they never had to battle Enchantix fairies before.

"What do we do now Ogron?" Duman panted.

"I...don't know," Ogron sighed. He shot multiple shots at the hero's to keep them at bay. Sweat poured from his face.

"We only needed Tecna to remove the stupid flower," Anagan grumbled.

Suddenly Duman got a plan, "We can trick her!"

"And how do you plan on doing that?" Gantlos asked, not believing him.

"Just follow my lead," Duman sighed. All four of them jumped into the darkness and teleported themselves to another part of the castle.

"Well that was fun," Riven joked.

"What just happened?" Musa asked floating back down to the ground.

"They are scared of us," Stella replied.

"Maybe..." Helia scanned the room, "Uhm...where did Brandon and Timmy go?"

"I seen them sneak out, with luck they got Tecna by now," Musa said.

"No," Sky knelt down and picked up Timmy's smashed device, "They could be lost!"

"Come on! They can't be that far," Musa said. They all ran into the unknown.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxx

"This way!" Timmy hollered from the other end of the hall.

"Dude, I think we're lost," Brandon sighed.

"We aren't lost. I know she's down here, somewhere," Timmy said.

"Whatever. Lead the way," Brandon replied.

xXxxxxxxxxxXxXxXxXxXXXXx

Tecna heard footsteps coming down the hallway.

"It's going to be Timmy...It's going to be Timmy," Tecna crossed her fingers.

"Tecna? Are you down here?" he heard someone yell.

"Timmy!" Tecna smiled and ran up to the door, "Over here."

She watched someone swing open the door and there was Timmy.

She ran into is arms, "I am so happy. I didn't think anyone would find me."

"I wouldn't give up looking for you," Timmy replied sweetly.

"Those hunters are just creeps..." Tecna sighed. "Did they hurt you guys like they said they would?"

"Tried," Timmy laughed.

"So you mean they are gone for good?" Tecna asked.

"Yes," he smiled. "You don't need the silly flower anymore. They can't hurt you anymore, ever."

Tecna couldn't believe it, she was so happy about her freedom. She grabbed the flower and pulled it off, a few sparkles of magic glimmered. She watched immediately as the flower dry out, loose its colour and die.

Timmy led Tecna out of the cell and down the hall. He held her hand very tightly.

"Timmy...you are acting a bit different," Tecna said. When she said this Timmy tightened his grip on her.

"No...I'm just so happy you're okay. Sorry if I've been acting different," he bit his lip.

They turned a corner up around the corner and seen a couple figures stood before them. Tecna knew it was the hunters.

"Timmy...you didn't defeat them!" Tecna blurted out loud in fear. She went to run but instead Timmy shoved her towards them. She felt three pairs of hands grab her tightly.

"Timmy!" Tecna cried. She watched in horror as Timmy transformed into Duman. "I was tricked," she gasped.

"Smart fairy," Ogron laughed. He sent energy down into Tecna making her sink down to the floor.

"Nice, Duman's plan actually worked," Anagan said.

"I...removed the flower," Tecna sobbed, attempting to get back up to her feet. She weakly fell back down. "I'm done for."

Suddenly she heard many pairs of footsteps coming.

"Don't lay a finger on her!" Timmy yelled furiously from behind them.

"Glad we caught up with you Shnookem's," Stella whispered to Brandon sweetly.

"What now?" Gantlos asked quietly.

"Now!" Ogron growled under his breath. They all started chanting the same ancient spell as before, the vortex opened and the wind blew viciously. Timmy and the others charged at them, hoping to stop them somehow. As soon as they were about to hit them, a shield popped up and shot the boys and Winx back.

"Stop!" Timmy yelled furiously.

The hunters continued and after their chant the room grew bright for a couple seconds then pitch black.

"Tecna! Hold on!" Timmy stumbled through the darkness to find her.

Stella used her magic and made the room dimly lit.

There was Tecna, asleep in front of her, and the hunters gone. Timmy got down next to Tecna, she wasn't moving at all.

"Tecna...wake up!" Timmy said to her. She was still wasn't moving at all. Timmy's eyes began to water up, "What's happened to you?"

"Haven't you guessed?" Ogron came out of hiding. "She's in a deep slumber."

"Why...?" Flora asked.

"Any Lovix fairy without her powers...can't wake up. It's just how the powers work," Ogron shrugged.

"You can't do this to her!" Timmy replied angrily. He felt his light sword, he couldn't take it anymore.

"I can, and I will," Ogron smiled.

Timmy leapt at Ogron and knocked him down to the ground. He quickly pulled out his sword and drew it. Ogron leapt back to his feet and made his own light sword with his powers. It was a dark shade of red."Fine, I'll finish you off by myself," Ogron said. He created an orb around them both so his friends couldn't help.

It seemed endless the two, Timmy was fighting for his life and Tecna's. He wasn't giving up easily. Multiple times did Timmy and Ogron swing at each other, just barely missing.

Ogron suddenly came out of nowhere and swung at Timmy. He lost his focus for just one second and accidently put his hand up to stop his sword. Ogron got Timmy deeply in his palm. Timmy dropped his sword and fell to his knees trying to stop the blood from gushing out.

"I think you've learned a lesson. Ciao!" Ogron left. It was time for him to destroy the realms.

Flora came running over next to Timmy, the others went to Tecna.

"Let me see," Flora said.

Timmy struggled to move his hand. It was incredibly painful.

"It hurts," Timmy fought back tears but uncovered his hand to let Flora see.

Timmy's palm was deeply cut. Blood poured everywhere. It disgusted Timmy.

"That's not going to heal quickly...but I'll see if I can bandage it up," Flora smiled.

"Just stop the pain," Timmy bit his lip.

Flora used her nature abilities and created vines and leaves. She used them to make a bandage for Timmy.

"It's not a permanent fix but it should help," Flora replied.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Sleeping Beauty

"I don't think my hands ever going to feel right again," Timmy clenched his wounded hand.

"Maybe some nerve damage, but I don't think there are any broken bones," Flora replied.

"That's good, I guess," Timmy smiled grimly.

The two of them got up and went to check on Tecna. Timmy did his usual and sat next to Tecna. He held Tecna close to him and started to sob. "She can't...she can't just leave me!"

"Well Ogron said as long as she didn't have her powers, she would stay asleep," Brandon started.

"So we'd have to defeat the hunters," Bloom added.

"And Tecna should wake up!" Timmy exclaimed. He felt Tecna in his arms; she still never moved a muscle. Ogron was right.

"But maybe there is another way," Musa said. "Like a magic spell or a potion?"

"Maybe..." Layla shrugged.

Timmy tried to pick Tecna up, but found his hand being extremely painful. "Ow! I can't...my hand hurts too much!"

"I got her," Helia reassured and picked up Tecna.

"I can't even pick her up. Stupid hand," Timmy sighed under his breath.

"Did the bleeding stop?" Musa asked as they started their walk out the lair.

"I think so," Timmy shrugged. He didn't care anymore about his hand; Tecna was all that mattered now.

"We'll have to get stitches for you," Musa said, she was showing a lot of concern toward Timmy's injuries.

"It's okay, really! Everyone should be focusing on Tecna!" Timmy replied.

"Everyone's worried, for the both of you!" Musa smiled.

"But Tecna... she could be dying!" Timmy panicked.

"She's asleep Timmy, not dying," Riven rudely added.

"No one was asking you," Timmy mumbled back.

"Just saying," Riven shrugged.

"Place her down gently," Timmy pit his lip as Helia laid her in the elegant bed. Stella used some of her magic to transform an old room into a room they could put safely keep Tecna in. The only thing Faragonda said to them when they arrived back was to keep Tecna in a safe closed off place. The hunters could easily come back for her. The bed was a while canopy bed with four silver pillars. There were no real windows, just a couple fake ones with lights behind them so she wasn't left in darkness. The room walls and floor were grey stone. She hung a chandelier from the ceiling. There were also white curtains and a couple white chairs across from the bed. Even though the room was small, Stella made the room look so elegant with the simple snap of her fingers.

"Fit for a princess," Stella said proudly.

Timmy felt so sad looking at Tecna; they had left her in her wedding dress. She still looked beautiful though.

"We are going to wake her up," Layla reassured.

"Faragonda will know a way!" Bloom added.

"She looks so peaceful," Flora cooed.

"At least you know she isn't in any pain," Brandon said.

"Thanks," Timmy wiped his foggy glasses.

"Faragonda wanted to talk with us right away. Do you want a little alone time?" Bloom asked Timmy.

"Yes. Please," Timmy replied. Everyone left and there he was, left with his sleeping beloved.

"I am so sorry," Timmy kneeled down next to Tecna. "If I was only there to protect you, I could have stopped this from happening!"

She still never moved. Looking at Tecna in her endless sleep reminded Timmy of an old Earth story Bloom told them about, Sleeping Beauty. "A princess woken up from her sleep by a kiss on the lips." Timmy felt very confident that it was going to work. Timmy leaned over Tecna and prepared to kiss her. It made him feel very strange kissing her like that. He gentle kissed her lightly on the lips.

"It's going to work..." Timmy crossed his fingers. He waited, and waited but Tecna never moved from her previous position. Timmy felt his heart sink. "I tried. I'm so sorry." He tip toed out of the room and closed the door very quietly. He walked slowly but surely to Faragonda's office. "Duman will pay for what he's done, all of them will pay."

Timmy slowly walked into Mrs. F's office. They were all crowded around her and her desk.

"And then we came back here, Timmy has a big cut in his palm and you already know about Tecna," Musa concluded.

"Hey," Timmy smiled awkwardly.

"How are you feeling sweetie?" Flora asked.

"Better," he sighed and joined the rest of his friends around Faragonda.

"So we were hoping if you knew more about the spell, and how to break it," Bloom asked Faragonda.

She gave them all a very serious look.

"Please, there has got to be a way! I'm not letting Tecna stay asleep..." Timmy replied sadly.

"There is one way to wake her up, and it will also give her powers back," she replied.

"How!" they all asked in unison.

"A rare plant, Myrtle," she replied.

"I've heard of that..." Flora said.

"Good, they will need your help to find it and make it into tea," Faragonda replied.

"You mean...we will give Tecna the tea and she will wake up powerful and the hunters powerless?" Stella asked.

"Not powerless, weakened," Mrs. F corrected. "A Lovix fairy being awake will suck her powers back out of the person with them."

"Strange," Sky said.

"It's very strange because many girls do not achieve Lovix form, so that's why it's very new to all of you."

"Where is it?" Timmy demanded.

"Right here, in the forest outside Alfea. Somewhere in its depth's is where a small patch grows," she replied.

"You mean it was here all along?" Musa asked.

"Yes, the hunters wouldn't expect it to be in Magix. Long ago they knew the plant could stop them so they destroyed any remains. But I have my tricks."

"The poor plants," Flora frowned.

"We are going out to find the plant right now!" Timmy said.

"It's almost past curfew. We'll go out tomorrow Timmy," Helia reassured.

"Yeah, and you aren't going anywhere til we get your palm stitched up," Sky pointed at his wounded hand.

"Oh yeah, completely forgot," Timmy sighed.

"Your hand will be as good as new," Brandon replied.

**I did much research on the plant I would use; Myrtle is what I chose in the end. It means love so I figured it would make sense to use it.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I guarantee this chapter will surprise you all...!**

Chapter 9: War

Timmy looked at his newly stitched hand. It took 7 stitches to sew it together. Their school nurse was a miracle worker. Now his wound just looked like a scratch. Timmy plopped a seat in the specialist common room.

"How's your hand feel?" Brandon asked as he sat on the chair opposite to Timmy.

"Good. I have to use my left hand for now to do everything though," Timmy sighed.

"At least your hand didn't get chopped off," Riven said as he flipped through the TV channels.

Timmy just rolled his eyes, "I'll be careful Riven."

"He's right though," Brandon said. "Timmy, you could have been killed. Ogron could have went ahead to kill you but he chose not to!"

"He didn't because he knows I'm weak," Timmy frowned sadly.

"You aren't weak. None of us could beat them," Nabu reassured.

"Thanks..." Timmy said quietly.

"Cheer up. Tomorrow you'll wake Tecna up and defeat the hunters too!" Sky said.

"But the Magix forest is huge, what if we can't find the myrtl..." Timmy asked but got interrupted by an owl hooting loudly outside.

"Stupid owl," Riven mumbled.

"We'll find it. No matter what," Nabu said. "It's probably right outside the school for all we know."

"I've had a rough day," Timmy looked at the clock, it was 11:00. "I'm going to sleep."

"I think we're all doing the same," Brandon yawned. They all went to their rooms and went to bed.

Timmy was the only one wide awake. He stared at the ceiling. "It'll all be over soon," Timmy said to himself. "Tecna will be awake, the hunters weak, everything will be alright again. Nothing worse can happen now. They don't know about the"

He put his glasses on his nightstand and flipped over. He fell into a very stressful sleep.

The next morning the world was in panic.

"Timmy! Wake up man!" Brandon shook half conscious Timmy violently. "We need to get out of here!"

"Huh...wha...I don't understand," Timmy said in a daze. "Just a few more minutes," Timmy moaned. Brandon pulled him to his feet anyway. They felt the ground rumble aggressively under their feet, and then they heard the sound of missiles from outside. Timmy immediately woke up, "What's going on?" He rushed to the window with Brandon; he couldn't believe what he saw.

The sky was made up of red rusty coloured clouds which made the world very dark. Much of the forest was on fire. Shots of magic were coming out from the forest and hitting Red Fountain.

"We're under attack! We have to leave before this place crushes us all," Brandon explained quickly.

"Ogron... I feel his magic," Timmy replied.

"We already know that! Let's go!" Brandon led him out of his dorm. Before they left Timmy grabbed a couple of his small gadgets and shoved them in his pyjama pockets. They seen the other specialist's waiting for them in the hall. A few other guys came running by trying to evacuate.

"About time you woke up! Here," Riven said and handed him his light sword. "You might need these."

"Why is the school under attack?" Timmy asked.

"I guess they want to start to destroy Magix," Riven shrugged.

"Come on! Ask questions later!" Brandon said. "A fall from up here to down below would instantly kill you."

They all began running through all the commotion around them, hearing more impacts to the school and more crumbling of the walls around them.

"This is insane," Nabu said. "They are only destroying Red Fountain!"

"And the forest," Sky added.

"Ogron must have a plan," Sky replied.

They all ran as fast as they could, and soon they made it up the couple flights of stairs onto the top of the school. A ship was waiting for them and a couple of the last students. It flew them safely to an empty opening where everyone else was waiting. Everyone managed to save most of the school's squads and even the dragons.

"At least everyone got out safely," Sky said as they all sat in the grass.

"All my stuff was in there," Riven mumbled.

"Oh quit it," Brandon slapped him on the back. "We all lost our stuff."

"Well then we can leave it up to Sky to pay for all of it," Riven smirked.

"Listen, everything will return to normal after they send all the fairies here to use their fairy dust to repair the school," Sky sighed. "I overheard Cordatorta sending a message to Faragonda."

"Wait...Did you say all the fairies are coming here?" Timmy asked nervously. He remembered what Faragonda mentioned yesterday;

_The only thing Faragonda said to them when they arrived back was to keep Tecna in a safe closed off place. The hunters could easily come back for her._

"They are going to get Tecna!" Timmy yelled.

"Whoa, what makes you think that dude?" Brandon asked.

"The whole schools not going to be there to stop them for starters, so they attacked the school so the fairies would leave," Timmy started.

The specialists stared at Timmy in confusion.

Timmy continued, "They must have heard about the Myrtle and are setting the forest on fire trying to destroy the last remains."

"Do you want to go to Alfea?" Riven sighed.

"Yes," Timmy replied. "I'm not letting them get her so easily."

Timmy then ordered Sky to call Bloom so they would stay at the school.

"Let's go," Helia said. They all ran to one of the smaller squads.

**Dun dun duuuuun. So IF the hunters are at the school, how would they have found out about the Myrtle?**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Suspicious

"Timmy, I still think you are over reacting," Riven said. They each stepped out of the squad in their pyjamas.

"How embarrassing," Brandon said. "At least the school's deserted."

"That's not a good thing," Timmy replied. "That means everyone's gone except Tecna."

"Oh thank Magix you guys are okay!" Bloom and the other girls came running out, they were in Enchantix form. They all ran to embrace their boyfriends.

"I didn't think you made it out Shnookem's," Stella wept.

"We thought you guys didn't make it out of Redfountain," Flora cried in relief.

"Oh, that's why you guys look so relieved," Sky replied.

"Everyone got out," Brandon reassured Stella. "Especially tough specialists like us."

"That's good," Bloom replied.

"I can't believe what they are doing," Layla replied sadly. "No one's every attacked Red Fountain like that. Out of the blue and early in the morning too."

"They might attack Alfea soon," Timmy gulped.

"Did you guys realise you are in pyjama's?" Stella giggled. The other girls giggled also, they finally realised their boyfriends were all standing in their pyjama's.

"Well we had to rush out so fast that we didn't have time to get changed," Riven said.

"We're just kidding," Musa wrapped her arms around Riven.

"Is Tecna alright?" Timmy panicked, remembering why they were there in the first place.

"As far as we know, yes," Layla replied.

"I need to see her now. I have this feeling that Tecna's in grave danger," Timmy replied.

"Follow us," Musa smiled.

XxxxxXXXXXXxXXxxxxx

Timmy crossed his fingers as Musa slowly opened the door to Tecna's temporary room.

"See? She's fine," Riven pointed at Tecna asleep in her bed like they left her.

"I'm not taking any chances," Timmy ran into the room and picked Tecna up. He held her limp in his arms.

"What are you doing Timmy? She's safer here," Sky asked.

"No she's not," Timmy replied. "I prefer being one step ahead of Ogron."

"Dude, I think you've lost it," Riven sighed. They all started walking down the deserted halls.

"I haven't lost it. I'm being cautious," Timmy calmly said.

"There's such thing as too cautious," Riven rolled his eyes.

"When someone's life is at stake, no there's not," Timmy replied sharply.

Suddenly, Timmy froze.

"What's wrong?" Layla asked.

"Shhhh listen, I hear voices," Timmy whispered. He peered around the corner to see the hunters at the other end of the hall.

"_She's not here," Gantlos hissed. "Where could she have gone?"_

"_I bet that nerd figured out what we were going to do," Duman mumbled._

"_If they find that Myrtle..." Ogron sighed._

"_We're screwed," Anagan added._

"_I don't care what it takes. Find Tecna! I did not come up with this devious plan for it to be foiled by one flaw!" Ogron yelled. "Find Timmy too, I want him destroyed! He's the reason why Tecna isn't here right now!"_

Timmy looked at Riven, "Am I being too cautious?"

"Whatever," Riven sulked.

"_Look!" Ogron yelled. "I want the forest completely burned. The Myrtle is out there somewhere."_

"_No Myrtle, no one can stop us," Duman added._

Timmy looked around the corner again and the hunters were gone.

"How did they find out about the Myrtle?" Timmy asked the others.

"They listened in on us?" Riven shrugged.

"This isn't cool, we have to search the forest," Musa said.

"Or else Tecna will never wake up again," Timmy thought to himself. All Timmy wanted to do right now was say I love you one more time to Tecna.

XxxxxXXXXXXxXXxxxxx

The group set off into the forest. Pushing past shrubs and everything that came in their path. They had to hurry fast seeing as the fire was spreading.

"I think you girls should try and contain the fire," Sky said to the others.

"I'm staying behind. You guys might need help," Musa said to the specialists.

"Good luck!" Timmy yelled at the girls as they flew away.

"Where do you suppose we look?" Helia asked.

"If you were , where would you safely place it?" Brandon asked Musa.

"Someplace magical and peaceful. Someplace where someone would always be there to protect it," she replied.

"The small pond where Bloom first met Daphne?" Sky suggested. "A part of Daphne is always there, and no one goes there."

"Sounds logical," Timmy replied. He looked at Tecna, "It's worth a shot."

XxXXxxXXxx

While the specialists and Musa went to go find the Myrtle, the rest of the Winx were battling to contain the blaze.

"The poor trees," Flora sobbed. She used her powers to extinguish a part of the fire.

"Nice work," Bloom gave her a high five.

"We can use our fairydust to return things to normal," Stella reassured.

"I guess you're right," Flora replied.

"Let's try convergence," Layla suggested. "Then we can get back to helping Musa and the guys!"

The girls joined hands and started the convergence chant. After the chant one bright white orb was formed. It flew into the blaze and absorbed it. The fire was defeated.

"We did it!" Stella and Bloom cheered.

Bloom picked up the orb containing the fire. She absorbed it. "You never know when it will come in handy."

"Let's go help our guys and Musa," Layla replied.

**Sorry, I've had no inspiration and on top of that my house has had constant many blackouts.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Being Difficult

Musa and the guys pushed through some last branches and in front of them was the pond. The small area was filled with different plants and herbs, big and small.

"Of course," Riven said sarcastically. "There has to be a hundred of them."

"Search the area, quickly!" Timmy ordered.

"We need Daphne's help," Musa looked at her reflection in the water. "She'll know."

"Well be our guest," Riven replied.

Musa knelt down next to the water and used her magic that sent small ripples across the water. "Daphne, we need your help." Musa waited and waited. "Please, our friend desperately needs your help."

"It's not working Musa," Riven said impatiently.

"I don't know what else to do," Musa told the guys. She looked at her reflection in the water, and next to her reflection was the one of Daphne. Musa looked behind her but there was no Daphne.

"Daphne?" Musa asked the reflection of Daphne.

"Who's your friend that needs help?" Daphne asked calmly.

"My friend Tecna...she's a Lovix fairy that was hunted by the Lovix Hunters," Musa answered.

"She won't wake up," Timmy added worriedly. "We were hoping you could help us with finding the Myrtle."

"So Tecna can wake up, and the hunters become powerless," Daphne said warmly to them. She looked at Tecna, "I think I can wake her up temporarily..."

"That would be...much appreciated," Timmy replied as he lay Tecna next to the water. Daphne sent a small white ball into Tecna's hand.

"Thank you Daphne," Musa smiled. Suddenly she heard Tecna to start toss and turn in her sleep. Finally her eyes opened, she squinted in the sunlight.

"Timmy," she smiled up at him. He was speechless that Tecna was talking to him again; it felt like centuries since the last time they talked.

"Tecna... I thought I'd never be able to talk to you again," Timmy sobbed.

She sat up and looked around confused, "Can someone tell me what's going on?"

"You mean you don't remember?" Musa asked her friend.

"I remember being in the hunter's lair, then blacking out, and then finally waking up here," she explained.

"You fell into a deep sleep because the hunters got your powers," Timmy explained to Tecna. "You've been asleep for two days."

"Then how could I be awake right now?" Tecna asked suspiciously.

"He's getting to that," Brandon corrected.

"So anyway while you were peacefully sleeping, Ms.F explained to us that we need to find a special plant, Myrtle," Musa added. "It's found right here in Magix forest."

"That explains a lot," Tecna sighed.

"But somehow in all our confusion the hunters found out," Timmy frowned. "They thought of a smart plan too. Early this morning they attacked Red Fountain, knowing all the fairies would go help save the school. I knew there was something going on so we all rushed to Alfea and saved you just in time before the hunters got you."

"Why do they want me still?" Tecna began to cry. "They took my powers..."

"Because Ogron knows we'll find the Myrtle before them. If they have you, the Myrtle serves no purpose," Timmy helped Tecna to her feet. "They want me too Tec, because I figured out their sneaky plan."

"I knew this was going to happen," Tecna said angrily, "I've put you in danger now Timmy."

"It's not like I wasn't in danger before," Timmy showed Tecna the huge scar through the palm of his hand.

"Ogron got me when I was fighting for you," Timmy lowered his head.

"Timmy I...I had no idea," Tecna ran along his scar softly. He quickly pulled his hand away from her.

"I know you don't want me to fight for you but-"

Tecna cut Timmy off, "I'm not letting you fight. It's too dangerous; you're going to get yourself killed."

"You've never had a problem before, you're making this so difficult," Timmy frowned.

Tecna couldn't believe what she just heard, she felt insulted for caring for Timmy. "If that's the way you feel..." Tecna fought tears, "you can go find the Myrtle and stop the hunters, without me!" Tecna picked up her long gown and ran deeper into the forest.

"Tecna...wait!" Musa called after her.

"Don't follow her Musa. This is what she wants," Timmy turned his back to his friends.

"Man Tecna really hates you now," Riven said.

"I couldn't care less Riven," Timmy replied angrily. "I wish she would have just stayed asleep."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: 4 – 1

"Let's just hurry and find the Myrtle, turn it into tea, and save everyone in the magical dimension," Nabu sighed. "We can't let Tecna and Timmy's argument get in the way."

"It's no big deal Nabu," Timmy reassured.

"Right...making Tecna run off crying is **NO** big deal at all, you'll be lucky if she forgives you," Riven replied.

"You mean she should apologize to me," Timmy corrected.

"Stop it Timmy," Musa looked Timmy dead in the eye. "You both need to apologize to each other, but not right now."

"Daphne," Musa walked to the water's edge. "Do you know where the Myrtle is?"

Daphne looked at the specialists and Musa sadly, "It's not here. To keep it safe, every spring it grows somewhere different in the forest."

"Why does finding the stupid Myrtle keep getting harder and harder," Riven replied angrily.

"It's pretty recognizable," Daphne added, "It's the colour pink."

"Colour pink...got it," Musa concluded.

"I must go now, good luck," Daphne smiled and vanished from the water.

"There you guys are," Bloom yelled as she and the girls floated down, "thought we'd never find you."

"Well anyway the fire is finally extinguished," Layla smiled.

"Great work girls," Sky replied happily.

Suddenly the girls realised Tecna wasn't with them.

"Where's Tecna?" Bloom asked nervously.

"You see..." Sky started to explain. The girls were in complete shock by the end.

"Timmy, how could you say that to her?" Flora asked sadly.

"What do you mean? She wouldn't let me fight for her. She got really protective," Timmy frowned.

"You mean how you got really protective ever since the first time she fell to Omega?" Musa replied.

"It's the same thing Timmy. She's just protective of **YOU** now," Bloom added.

"Except Tecna kept her cool when you did it to her," Riven chuckled.

"Shut it Riven!" Timmy yelled. "It's not the same..." Everyone stared at Timmy, "Okay maybe it is sort of the same."

"What's worse is you let her run off into the forest alone," Layla frowned. "The hunters are after her now; they are going to capture her and start destroying the universe!"

"Yeah I guess we didn't think about that," Sky admitted.

"We'll go find the Myrtle," Bloom ordered. "You guys go find Tecna."

"Will do," Helia replied.

"Oh and Timmy, you owe Tecna a huge apology," Musa said before flying off with the rest of the Winx. "The whole universe depends on her safety."

XxxxxXXXXXXxXXxxxxx

Meanwhile Tecna was pacing back and forth in a small opening in the forest.

"Timmy how could you," Tecna wiped her damp cheeks. "I thought we were perfect for each other. Guess I was wrong."

Suddenly Tecna could hear footsteps approaching her.

"Hello, who's there?" Tecna stood up and looked around. Finally she spotted the silhouette of someone standing in the shadows.

"You should never stray far away from the group Tecna," the figure said.

"Ogron," Tecna said fearfully.

He stepped out, followed by Gantlos, Duman, and Anagan.

"It was sure nice of Daphne to wake you up for a little while," Duman smiled wickedly. "You got acquainted with Timmy more."

Tecna began to cry, remembering what Timmy had said to her.

"Wait no, you learned you and Timmy **AREN'T **perfect for each other," Gantlos laughed. The hunters stood around Tecna.

"Don't take a step closer, I'm warning you," Tecna yelled furiously.

"It's not like Timmy will come to save you, you told him not to," Duman reminded Tecna.

"No stop!" Tecna fell to her knees covering her ears with her hands. "You're lying, he will come!"

"Quit whining fairy," Ogron picked Tecna up off the ground by her wrist. He threw her violently to the ground; she finally skidded to a stop a few feet away.

"Timmy..." Tecna thought, "You...took me seriously."

Duman came over and pulled Tecna's hands behind her back. He pulled out some rope and tied her hands together and her feet together. The rope was cutting into Tecna's skin deeply.

"You're not going anywhere anytime soon," Duman aggressively pulled Tecna to her feet.

"See what happens when you leave your life in the hands of someone you love," Ogron stroked Tecna's cheek. She quickly turned her face away and buried her face under her hair. "Don't worry Tecna; we won't leave you alone this time." Ogron signalled something to Gantlos and he created a green orb; Tecna knew exactly what it was.

"A world wide web," Tecna gasped.

Duman shoved Tecna inside. She immediately tried to break her own powers but found that every time she hit it, the orb would shock her. "Ow...what's going on?"

"A creation of your own mixed with mine," Ogron said proudly. "If anyone attacks it, a shock will be sent."

"My friends will stop you," Tecna pressed her face up against the shield.

"No they won't Tecna," Anagan smiled, "You'll see soon enough."

"Anagan you need to stay behind so our friends know Tecna is in our hands once again, time to begin our reign on Magix," Ogron announced. They all flew off (except for Anagan) with Tecna floating close behind.

Tecna began to cry, she had lost all hope in Timmy.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx xxXXxxXXxx

"She ran this way," Helia pointed ahead at footprints leading through the thick of the bush. Finally the footprints stopped in a clearing.

"Tecna, are you here?" Brandon shouted.

Suddenly Anagan stepped out, "She WAS here. Too bad you're a little late."

"What did you do with her?" Sky said as they all pulled out their weapons.

"Don't worry, we never hurt the fairy," Anagan explained. "She's safely with us."

"Come on, let's just take this guy down," Riven leaped at Anagan. Anagan safely stepped out of Riven reckless path. Riven skidded across the ground, "I'm okay."

"You guys can do better than that," Anagan chuckled.

Timmy stood awkwardly to the side. "Well aren't you going to fight?" Brandon asked him.

"Tecna told me not to," Timmy frowned.

"Whatever dude," Brandon sighed.

The rest of the specialists circled Anagan.

"Nowhere to run now," Nabu replied as they all stepped closer.

"We're going to end this," Riven hollered.

"You're not really going to, are you?" Anagan panicked.

"Timmy? Do you want to do the honours?" Brandon asked as he pinned Anagan to the ground.

"No... I'll stay out of this," he turned his back.

Riven shrugged, "Fine, I'll do it."

And with that, Riven gave the final strike; Anagan was no more.

**I'm pretty sure everyone already knew Tecna was going to get captured. But did you expect Anagan to get killed?**


End file.
